


Sign 08: He makes shopping a lot more interesting.

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Signs he's a keeper [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always do the same things for parties… it’s just that Loki has grown so accustomed to not drinking that he kind of forgot about his own role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign 08: He makes shopping a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Challenge day 08: Shopping... Posted horribly late, I'm afraid, and I'm very sorry about that >

Tony jumps when Loki hits his own forehead with the flat of his hand.  
  
“What the hell?” he asks.  
“I forgot the alcohol!”  
  
And, okay, it’s not like it’s technically on the list, because they haven’t really made a shopping list, but it’s always been Loki’s role to get alcohol for as long as they’ve been celebrating all their birthdays together, so he’s not expecting anyone to have brought any alcohol with them.  
  
“I always buy it and they’re going to expect it.”  
  
Tony nods in silence, and Loki heaves a really huge sigh as his date of the night leaves the main road toward a 24/7 supermarket -it’s not going to be top quality wine, but it’ll have to do… and so it is that Loki finds himself pushing a small cart in a supermarket in full Morticia Addams outfit in order to go get something to drink for his friends.  
  
It’s only once they reach the desired aisle that Loki remembers Tony doesn’t drink at all.  
  
“Oh my god,” he says, “I’m so sorry, it’s stupid, I should have warned them and just no brought… Ah,  _fuck_!”  
“Hey!”  
  
  
Tony’s face looks concerned even without Gomez Addams’ droopy eyed make up, but it’s the feel of his hand against the nap of Loki’s neck that truly feels grounding, emotional. The pressure of Tony’s fingers isn’t the same when he’s serious or horny, and this one is definitely a gesture of concern.  
Loki allows Tony to pull him down for a peck on the lips, just enough to bring him back without actually damaging his make up.  
  
  
“Some times you make me want to date you,” Loki mutters, but all it gets him is an indulgent smile:  
“Say that again when you’re not on the verge of a panic attack or something. Seriously, you’ve been a ball of nerves since we left, what happened?”  
  
  
Well, truthfully, Loki has been a ball of nerves before that, he’s just good at stabilizing himself when doing his make up. It’s just… it’s a combination of everything. He’s leaving Fenrir for a full night, with a complete stranger -who, granted, is used to Tony’s shenanigans, but Loki is still not a hundred percent convinced that’s a point in her favor… she did, after all, tolerate Tony’s antics for several years.  
  
“I don’t know,” Loki answers, “I guess I’m just not used to leaving Fenrir with a stranger. I mean, Ororo is Anansi’s cousin, and I knew her before I left Fenrir with her the first time. It was different.”  
“Hey, you can trust Pepper,” Tony assures. “Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. They’ll both be perfectly fine. And so will we, by the way. Now we’re going to buy some booze for you and your friends, go to Nancy’s place, and we’ll have a great time.”  
“You know he’s going to kill you if he hears you call him Nancy, right?”  
“So long a he doesn’t make me drink I’ll be okay with anything he wants to do,” Tony shrugs. “Except sex. I’m not really into dudes aside from you.”  
  
Oh, the nerves of that man.  
Loki isn’t entirely certain whether Tony is being sincere or if he’s saying this to turn him on -or both- but he is determined to arrive at the party on time, because  _on time_  is what he does and there is  _no reason_  for Tony to make him change that, thank you very much. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, grips the cart handle and pushes it past the wine and into the strong liquors.  
  
  
“We’ll pick up some sharpies, too,” He tells tony as he sorts through the various vodkas, “So we can mark your glass. Though if they get drunk I can’t promise….”  
“Loki, I stopped drinking htree years ago but I still go to office parties,” Tony says, a hand sneaking under Loki’s shawl and onto the skin of his back, “I can handle having enhibriated people around me. It’s boring but nothing I haven’t managed before.”  
  
  
Loki goes to speak but thinks better of it and nods, setting the last bottle in the cart.  
  
  
“You’re not going to drink tonight,” Tony says, “Are you?”  
“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Loki reassures him, “I just don’t want you to be alone there.”  
“I appreciate that.”  
  
  
His thumb is rubbing circles on the small of Loki’s back now, the pattern burning against his skin, and Loki nearly hisses with the sudden want he feels for Tony’s hands, for the heat of skin against skin and the passionnate dance of tongues. He bites on a curse and pays the cashier, a mistrustftul-looking man in his mid-fifties who keeps staring at Loki’s Adam’s apple as if it were going to stab him.  
  
  
“Goodnight,” Loki tells him.  
  
  
Beside him, Tony is already done packing the bottles and Loki almost has to rush in order to catch up with him. By the time they reach the car, Tony has been demonstrating the extent of his dirty talking skills, and Loki… well. Loki has decided to make an equally powerful demonstration of his talent in stoicism.  
  
“You haven’t even  _looked_  at me,” Tony says with a pout in his voice. “I’m offended.”  
“Oh I’ll  _show you_  offended,” Loki mutters.  
  
  
He grabs his purse, then Tony’s arm, and drags him toward the mall’s bathrooms.  
  
  
Being on time all the time sucks anyway.  
  
  
(Tony’s grin looks particularly self-satisfied, until Loki kisses it off his face.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are always appreciated, here or [on Tumblr](http://terresdebrumestories.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
